The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style)
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie spoof and animal style version of 1963 Disney film, "The Sword in the Stone" Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Merlin - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Archimedes - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *Sir Ector - Simba (The Lion King) *Sir Kay - Leo (Leo the Lion) *Sir Pellinore - Matthias (Redwall) *The Sugar Pot - Pigmon (Ultraman) *Tiger & Talbot - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) & Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Fish Wart - The Rainbow Fish *Fish Merlin - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Squirrel Wart - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Pike - Gubila (Ultraman) *Coyote - Gomora (Ultraman) *Squirrel Merlin - Jerry Mouse (Tom & Jerry) *Little Girl Squirrel - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Granny Squirrel - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Scullery Maid - Melody (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Bird Wart - Woody Woodpecker *Bird Wart's Help - Ultraman *Hawk - Hydra (Ultraman) *Madam Mim - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Black Bart the Knight - Tinky Winky (Teletubbies) *2 Knights - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver & Company) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: *Merlin (Turtle) - Franklin *Merlin (Rabbit) - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) *Merlin (Caterpillar) - Bartok (Anastasia) *Merlin (Walrus) - The White Seal *Merlin (Mouse) - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Merlin (Crab) - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Merlin (Goat) - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Merlin (Bermuda) - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformtions played by: *Madam Mim (Alligator) - Tick Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Madam Mim (Fox) - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little) *Madam Mim (Chicken) - Hayabusa the Falcon (Mulan) *Madam Mim (Elephant) - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) *Madam Mim (Tiger) - Rodan (Rodan (1956)) *Madam Mim (Snake) - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Godzilla (1954) *Madam Mim (Dragon) - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Scence: *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 2 - Oliver Drops in Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 3 - At Simba's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 4 - ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 5 - ("A Medieval Assembly Line") *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 6 - ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 7 - Battle of the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 8 - Oliver's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 9 - "Lahwhinie" *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 10 - A Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 11 - Oliver is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 12 - The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 13 - Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Animal Style) Part 14 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Oliver.JPG|Oliver as Wart/Arthur Jiminy Cricket.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Merlin Coco-89.png|Pauley as Archimedes Simba.jpg|Simba as Sir Ector Leo 1.jpg|Leo as Sir Kay Melody.jpg|Melody as The Scullery Maid Tinky Winky.jpg|Tinky Winky as Black Bart the Knight Gomora.jpg|Gomora as Coyote Gubila.jpg|Gubila as Pike Hydra-ultraman-13.2.jpg|Hydra as Hawk Classic Ultraman.png|Ultraman as itself Matthias.jpg|Matthias as Sir Pellinore Fievel Mousekewitz.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Squirrel Wart The-Great-Mouse-Detective Olivia2.jpg 677×402 pixels 2013-09-29 17-27-17-1-.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Little Girl Squirrel Jerry.jpg|Jerry as Squirrel Merlin Mrs. Brisby.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Granny Squrriel The Rainbow Fish as Fish Wart.jpeg|The Rainbow Fish as Fish Wart Marlin.jpg|Marlin as Fish Merlin Woody Woodpecker as Bird Wart.jpeg|Woody Woodpecker as Bird Wart Pigmon.jpg|Pigmon as The Sugar Pot Ladyandthetramp2 534.jpg|Tramp & Mooch.jpg|Mooch as Tiger and Talbot Lahwhinie as Madam Mim.jpeg|Lahwhinie as Madam Mim Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:BeastandBelleRockz